


one look and my heartbeat stops

by brabbit



Category: Persona 5
Genre: ...but this fic is only a one shot so they dont really matter too much, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Mara!Goro, akira and akechi's meeting is different, and some other little things are different, pthieves are still a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brabbit/pseuds/brabbit
Summary: Everyone single person in this world is born with a timer - a clock counting down to the very moment you lock eyes with the "one". Akechi Goro had heard these stories from stranger and friend alike since he was small. Yet, Akechi had a secret, something he's kept hidden from everyone he's ever known... Will his "special destined person" accept him for who he is...?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from avalanche by walk the moon!!
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated :)

5 minutes.

Akechi felt his breathe quicken.

Five.

Five minutes until he is too meet his soulmate. Was he ready? Was fate moving itself too quickly, dragging him along like a piece of driftwood on wild current of the ocean? Akechi, did not know. His mind was clouded, thoughts like 'What if they don't like me?' swirling around in his brain, but none of these could compare to the dread he felt in his heart when they are to know his secret.

Secret...

Yes, Akechi Goro, the Second Coming of the 'Detective Prince', has an awful secret he could tell no one... But he would not be able to keep such a thing from his special destined person. After all, according to his clock, his secret would be revealed the moment they lock eyes

4 minutes.

Four minutes till their meeting, and four minutes till the clock strikes . The time that Akechi's true self would make manifest. Panic bubbled in his throat, why now? Why did he have to meet them then? _Why?_ **_Why?_**

The clock was down to 3 minutes now, time was moving too quickly for Akechi. He tried to formulate his thoughts, how would they react? To his secret, as you may have guessed. Yes, his secret. The fact is, every night when midnight hits, he transforms into a terrifying monster. His 'true' form is of that of the Persona "Mara". Personas are the physical forms of one's soul made manifest, and every night Akechi become one until the next morning.

Akechi was not born with this curse, it started about 2 years ago. During his first few excursions into the "Metaverse", or the world of people's hearts. He did not know what caused it, all Akechi knew was that was sometime after his first few adventures into the other world, _this_ had started.

One minute.

Akechi felt his body twitch, a painful pulling sensation tinged at his senses. It was a pain he had come to know oh so well during these past months. He quicked his pace, hurrying into the darkness of a nearby ally. He could not be seen in public in this state, it'd cause  a panic. His worry consumed his thoughts, making him unaware of the _tap tap tap_ of someone running behind him

Ten seconds.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

He was pretty much "fully" there now, and there were a mere five seconds left until Akechi had to face the reality staring him in the face. Five seconds until he sees them.

Four.

As the third second dawns, a voice appears behind him, tinged with worry, and somewhere deep down... anticipation...?

Two.

Akechi, transformed completely now, turns. There was no running away, no going back.

One.

And in that single moment, he locks eyes with _him_.

He was a teenage boy, around Akechi's age. He had fluffy, wavy, black hair. His eyes were dark gray, almost black, and he wore glasses.

Upon seeing the dick monster that Akechi truly was - the other boy's eyes widened in shock. A flurry of emotions seemed to be going through this boy's head. Regret? Fear? Hatred? Akechi guessed it was those, or something similar. After all, how could anyone ever love someone like him?

Yet, too Akechi's surprise, the emotion seemed to land on acceptance, and then warmth filled _his_ gaze.

"So...you're..." He muttered, reaching a hand out to Akechi's mara!hand. Hesitantly, Akechi accepted the handshake. "My name is Kurusu... Kurusu Akira." The other boy said, "and you are...?"

"Goro... Goro Akechi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Do you... Reallly... Accept this..?" Akechi asked quietly, his voice thick with emotion. Tears has begun to stream down his member shaped face.

"Of course!" Akira said, looking up at Akechi's face. "We're soulmates, and from now on... No matter what happens, I will be beside you. I promise."

Akechi was full on sobbing now, he didn't expect this, he didn't _deserve_ this.

Yet, here he was, accepted for himself. No lies, the god honest truth.

_Nothing else matters_ , Akechi thinks, _All that matters in this world... is... right here..._


	2. behind the scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> behind the scenes

yeah

follow like and suscribe xoxoxo follow me on tumblr @lutwidge <3.....


End file.
